1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile window lifter device, particularly to a low cost automobile window lifter device capable of effectively achieving the basic up and down functions of the window.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, many automobiles have window lifter devices with analog input control. Generally, these window lifter devices control motors through analog input to move windows up and down. The user operates a switch assembly continuously by, for example, manual up or manual down operations to move the window up or down. Furthermore, the above-mentioned window lifter device is generally equipped with auto down function by which the user may move the window completely down through one time transient operation of the switch assembly.
However, the above-mentioned window lifter device is generally implemented by MCU (microchip unit), which leads to high cost.